With the development of computer technologies, blockchain technologies (also referred to as distributed ledger network) have been extensively used in numerous fields, such as smart contracts, securities transactions, e-commerce, Internet of Things, social communications, document storage, existence proof, identity verification, and equity crowd-funding due to advantages such as decentralization, openness and transparency, immutability, and trustworthiness.
In one example, the blockchain technologies are a type of decentralized and distributed database technologies. Each piece of data in a blockchain will be broadcast to all blockchain nodes of the entire network, and each node keeps the full amount of data that is consistent with each other. The blockchain technologies require that all nodes keep the same state, including the database state and the like. To ensure the consistency in the database state, it is required that blockchain transactions are in an ordered sequence that is consistent for all nodes, and all nodes execute transactions in such sequence to complete transaction verification, implementation, inclusion of data in the chain, etc. Take the blockchain application of Ethereum as an example, a timestamp is created when each transaction is received, the transactions are written into a transaction pool, and the transactions are sorted according to the timestamps; during mining, the transactions are executed according to the sequence of transaction timestamps, and the account information after the execution of each transaction is updated into a database, thereby achieving the update of the database account state.
In the current technologies, to ensure consistency in the database state, data is to be processed according to a string of timestamps of transaction (e.g., transaction data to be written into a blockchain) reception. Therefore, only one single machine may perform the execution, causing the write performance and efficiency of a database to be limited by the performance of a single machine. To improve the write performance and efficiency, physical properties, such as CPU, of a single machine have to be improved, such as increasing the core number of CPU, which not only leads to high cost, but also limits expandability.